1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of internal combustion engines and in particular to an internal combustion engine having a variable compression ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent tests conducted by Queens University of Northern Ireland have shown that the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine, in particular a two cycle internal combustion engine, can be significantly improved if the compression ratio of the engine is changed under various operating conditions. In general, these tests have shown that for maximized fuel efficiency the compression ration is an inverse function of engine loads. since current electronic fuel injection controllers normally compute engine loads in the computation of engine's fuel requirements, the value of the engine load may also be used in controlling the effective compression ratio of the engine.